


Last to Know

by Kalloway



Category: Ehrgeiz: God Bless The Ring, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A little conversation.





	Last to Know

**Author's Note:**

> (Can't find a date on this one, but it's old. Probably 2004 or so?)

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell me!" Tifa exclaimed, bouncing up from her seat and pacing angrily back and forth in front of the bench she'd just been sharing with Cloud.

"It didn't come up," Cloud replied, wishing he could dissolve into the bench and avoid the entire discussion. He knew he'd have to explain one of these odd days, but he was hoping for later before sooner.

"And you didn't think to volunteer that you used to date the man we were trying to kill?" Cloud was rather happy Tifa didn't use a weapon besides her fists. Those he'd learned to dodge already, luckily, as she slammed one into the wall where his head had been a split second before.

"Sorry," she mumbled, looking at the damage to the wall. "I guess I'm not thinking straight."

"Really now?" Cloud deadpanned, wondering if Tifa was going to calm down or not.

"It was just so unexpected, Cloud. I didn't expect to walk out into the hallway and see you two groping one another three feet away," Tifa said, huffing and sitting down again.

"Did you miss the fact that he and I were sharing a hotel room?" Cloud asked. At least one of them was going to get called to fight soon. He hoped he wasn't going to be up against Tifa right away. There was no way he could deal with her when she was this upset.

"I... I just thought you were making sure he didn't try anything!" Tifa exclaimed as she threw her arms up in frustration.

Cloud bit back a laugh. Sephiroth had definitely been a bit too busy to try anything, but he wasn't quite ready to tell Tifa that.

"Hey you two!" a voice called out. Both Cloud and Tifa looked across the room to see Yoko bound in, chewing gum and playing with a purple yoyo. The moment the young officer saw their expressions though, she stopped short. "Bad time?"

"Not exactly," Tifa replied. "It's just, well, I'm the last to know everything!"

"I would have told you eventually," Cloud said after nodding greeting to Yoko.

"You mean about you and Sephiroth?" Yoko asked. "You're so cute together."

Tifa started fuming again and Cloud wished he could sink into the bench.

"What?" Yoko asked a moment later. "Was it something I said?"


End file.
